Stormfronts campaign
Period: 1921-1945 * Number of turns: 60 (approx half a year) * All factions with the exception of India and Oslo Group are playable, Ethiopia replaces the Indians and is hence not usable, alongside the League of Nations (Oslo Group). * Africa: * China: China is also in pieces. China controls only Guangzhou, the Chinese campaign is actually a tutorial. The rest of China is in pieces, really. * Europe: League of Nations rules over Scandinavia, Belgium, Balkans, Ireland and Austria, but Istanbul, Tirana, Kiev, Ulanbaatar, Voronezh and Sebastopol are all rebel provinces. * India: India is removed and is rendered as a unified British province. Afghanistan is a rebel province. * Central America: most areas are unoccupied. * Latin America: Chaco War event. Chaco War events results in a scenario with potential political problems. * Middle East:Dilemmas are faced by France and Iraq, with France having to decide whether to consolidate control over Syria or to devolvee power, with Iraq having to decide whether to stay dependent on the British or asset independence. Victory conditions *Strategic: the 9 playable factions of Domination have strategic goals that apply here, oterhwise.... *Default: Destroy all non-aligned factions *Military victory: Control more oilfields (supply bases) than other factions *Propaganda victory: Be the first to control at least 6 other factions as vassals, and control 1 region **Who can be vassalised?. *#Major powers - 7 of them - will never accept vassalisation *#Minor powers and nations have different aspirations for vassalisation **Falklands for Argentina, doesn't like UK **Spain is allied to France, won't form further alliances unless you give it Bordeaux, Rabat and Gibraltar **Zambia, Congo and Zimbabwe for Portugal **Transylvania for Hungary and Romania, both factions never give away land. **Cyprus, Zagros and Rhodes for Turkey, Turkey doesn't deal with anyone allied to Greece and/or Bulgaria **Cyprus and Rhodes for Greece, Greece doesn't deal with anyone allied to Turkey or Bulgaria **War with Greece for Bulgaria. Like others it doesn't like Turkey and Greece. **War with British for Iran and Iraq. They will offer client state status to you if you have more territory than UK. **Brazil - must have a fascist government and an ave territorial strength of at least 4. **China will never accept vassalisation unless it is at war with other factions, in which case you must be at war with the same faction that is attacking China. **500 tribute for Portugal's alliance. **Finland: no vassalisation but is not friendly to anyone allied to Soviet Union, ditto for Poland. **Poland -basically hates everyone, especially Germany, Oslo Group and Soviets. **Turkey will refuse vassalisation unless Greece can seize control of Ankara. Once Ankara is seized, it instantly is converted into a Soviet republic, with Greece controlling the entire Hellespont. *Vassals can be lost if you are frequently defeated. *China unique: control all of China , as well as Rangoon, Khabarovsk and Haiphong. Events *Greek-Turkish war: the Greeks and Turks are at war and it's an entire mess, with Istanbul completely vacated. *War in Nicaragua, Mexico, and Afghanistan *Rebellions in India *Fascist coups in Portugal, Brazil *Kazym rebellion in USSR *The rise of Fascism and Communism Some regions are contested areas which one faction or the other is trying to induct into its spheres. There is a DEFCON meter above that increases the chances of war. At 5, the amount to declare war is 1,000. This then reduces to 800, 400, 200 and then 100. You can increase the DEFCON meter by doing the following *A major nation (like France or Russia) declares war: -1 *A faction controls 2 or more vassals: -1 *Depression: -1 Readout: "As global economic activity staggers, new dark forces seem to be stirring throughout Europe as disgruntled workers rally towards the ideologies of socialism and communism. Those that haven't are turning towards Italian fascism as a possible saviour against the red menace threatening to drown Europe in her own blood." Subsequently COMINTERN forms two turns later. *All rebel areas in China are pacified: -1. Readout: "With China fully restored as a single unified country once more, the Chinese race are jubliant but not all of the world share in their renewed sense of euphoria. For one, the balance of power between the major nations of the world has been disrupted, and tensions now simmer between China's neighbours, most notably Japan and the USSR." *Germany's per territory fort strength exceeds the French one: -1 Readout: "After almost two decades of torment and economic ruin, the German state is finally fully restored to its prewar lustre — an event which is not lost on its worried neighbours who worried, can only look on and wonder if the storm clouds of war gather even as they can do nothing about it." Major alliances *Britain-France *Portugal-Britain, *Spain-France *USA-Brazil-Argentina *Japan-Britain *Britain-Iran *Turkey-USSR *Greece-Romania *Germany-Oslo Group War Declaring war is prohibitively high, but eventually runs down as different triggers hit. * The cost of declaring war is set at 1,000 * Each time a rebel province is conquered: -50 * No rebel areas left: -100 * Rise of fascism in different nations: -25 * League of Nations loses a territory: -25 Two scenarios will spark off different wars: Fall Weiss *Spain must be Fascist *Stahlpakt event must have taken place *Germany is allied with Italy *Germany controls Praha and Wien *Italy controls Addis Ababa *Japan controls Beiping Red Alert! *Spain must be Fascist *Germany must be democratic *Soviet Union controls: Talinn, Brasov, Mongolia, Baghdad, Helsinki, Karachi and Haiphong. *Britain is allied to France Category:CtW